Domestications
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: In a bet for everything the trials of one week will determine the fate of Rick and Evie. Can they survive it? Rick's POV up!
1. Teaser

Title: Domestications

Author: Dylan Shelby

Disclaimer: Okay, Okay I do not own them. They do not belong to me. ::sticks tongue out:: There you happy?

Summary: In a bet for everything the trials of one week will determine the fate of Rick and Evie. Can they survive it?

Author's Notes: Fanfiction.net seems to not want to post the rest of my Full of Grace Chapters. However, Chapter 3 is posted so I encourage you all to read it. Pretty please! I promise I will still update it so it is at least up there!

~ On another note. This is nothing like Full of Grace. This is just something I've had my in my head for a while and thought would be something fun to do.~

~*~*~*~*~

"First of all if the family of Ronald Strickland does in fact decide to sue the FBI for I think the figure is 446 Million dollars then you and I will most definitely be co-dependents. And second of all. I don't even have a second of all Mulder, $446 Million dollars, and I'm not even the one that overreacted."

"I did not overreact, Ronnie Strickland was a vampire." ~ Mulder

~Bad Blood (5th Season) X - F I L E S

~*~*~*~*~

I'm not really sure how it happened. Wait, scratch that I do know. It started from having to much pleasure and a wife with a mind that races faster than any car imaginable. It all happened because I had the stupidity to open my mouth and say the following: I love this domesticated life I have. Seven words. That is all it was. Just seven words and somehow I ended up in this mess. She told me we were not domesticated and had to many adventures to be so. I so begged to differ and say that when we were not going on digs we were domesticated.

This unfortunately is what started the whole ugly mess. A bet was made. For one week we would write the days event and then at the end see if it was normal or not. We could not embellish the facts (because of her need to prove that we did not live a normal life), or to under embellish the facts (apparently she thinks I would cheat.). So that is what we did. We chose the week after. For the mere fact that the week after that we were going on a dig in Thebes. Truly that is only for occupational purposes and does not count. And yes that point was argued. 

However it resulted in two naked people, in bed, sweating.... anyway it is just best I don't get started with THAT fight. I could just smack myself for even getting into the whole messy affair. But I can redeem myself. You are to choose if we live a domesticated life based on the following entries made by me and my wife. (Pick me). Are you up for the challenge? Lord knows I thought I was, but as it became too apparent I wasn't. Now it is up to you. 

Thank-you. ~Rick O' Connell.

~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: So are you guys up for the challenge? Even if you aren't I'm going to post Chapter 1 by Monday. ~ I'm really hoping for tomorrow, but we'll see what life thinks. :) Oh and I will be posting Chapter 4 to Full of Grace tomorrow. So go check it out. Thanx.


	2. Day 1: Evie's Side

~*~*~*~*~

I should give you notice that I am setting this chapter right before Rick, Evie, and Alex leave for Egypt. :) Just to enhance my own story. 

Thank-you to Buffelyn who was right as far as this story went. It was because it was rated R that this one didn't show. She is so smart isn't she folks? Take a bow Buffelyn, because you so rule! As it turns out the only real problem was Full of Grace which is fixed and I can go back to just being myself. :)

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~

Monday:

Normal. I know normal. Our life is NOT normal. I have yet to find one thing about it that can be considered normal. First, how did we meet? Let me remind my husband that we met because I promised 25% of treasure found to get him cut from a noose. We then proceeded to bring a 3,000 year old mummy back to life and had to defeat him while facing not only his dead girlfriend, but a nasty little fellow named Beni. Is that normal? No I do not believe so.

He says people fall in love because they were in danger together all the time. That may be but I do not believe they were in danger because the 3,000 year old mummy was going to use them to raise his aforementioned dead girlfriend. Nor did they have the ten plagues of Egypt hanging over their head either. Now that I think about it is very good no one knew that we were the cause of that....

Back to the point at hand. So no I do not believe we are normal nor lead a normal life. I would also remind him that we are going on another dig next week, but he keeps chalking it up to occupational hazard so there is no point in beating a dead horse. Even though we are going because I've been having these vivid dreams of ancient Egypt. I love my husband, there is no doubt about that, but sometimes he incredibly stubborn and mule-headed. He can also be a pain in the ass.

So let us just take a journey into today shall we? Good. I'll admit that just about every husband and wife has met the other's ex. Nothing odd about that. However, when it is MY ex, it isn't normal. You see I only have two. Yes two. I think the word Rick used was picky. I am very picky. Always have been. But that isn't the point. The point is my old flame, or my ex-fiancé as Rick found out showed up today.

Now normally Rick and I don't fight that much. Quit laughing. We don't fight. We might bicker and have little spats, but that is because we are opposite of one another. That is only normal. No Rick and I had an all out war. I know Rick can be jealous, but I never knew that he was THAT jealous. Okay, so I probably would have thrown a bigger hissy fit than he did if I had been introduced to his ex-fiancé. 

I'm off track. So what isn't so normal about this? Well as it turns out this ex-fiancé of mine happens to want to go on this trip to Egypt with me. Oh how does he know about it? Well it seems that he has been following my career for nearly nine years now. Ever since I was allowed into the Benbridge Scholars. Okay, so I thought that was odd, but I've known him for so long that I just brushed it aside. Anyway he was asking me what I was doing next and I told him. Fine, but then just as he was asking me if he could go with guess who showed up. Oh that is right. My husband. Luckily we were leaving the restaurant or there could have been a scene. I introduced them. "Rick this is Calvin, Cal, Clinton. Cal this is my husband Rick O' Connell." They looked at one another. Just like two dogs sniffing each other.

I will give you this one shameful secret. All though I normally do not like men fighting especially over me as if I were a piece of meat, I do somewhat enjoy it when my husband gets jealous. Because then he sizes up the other guy, knows he can take him, wraps his arms around me, to which I feel safe and can do anything I want. I know there is a smile on my face that betrays how I feel about this male display of territory, but that is okay. Because the main thing is Rick can't see it. If he did than he would be more prone to having such outbursts and I really couldn't stand it then. 

So we said our good-byes to Cal and went home. It was quiet the whole way there. We put Alex to bed and then once we got in our room, which thankfully is a ways from our son's, we had it out. Just a recap of what was said:

Rick: So who was he?

Me: An old friend?

Rick: An old friend huh? And did we use to date this old friend?

Me: How do you know that?

Rick: Jonathan was talking about him once.

Me: Oh and when did you ask Jonathan about my past? Why didn't you ask me?

Rick: How come we've been married for nine years and you never once told me about him? I had to tell you about my past...

Me: I did too. I said that before I moved to Cairo I was engaged. I told you it didn't work out.

Rick: Why?

Me: Why what?

Rick: Why didn't it work out?

Me: I don't really want to discuss this.

Rick: Oh you are going to discuss this I want to know why. I deserve to know I am your husband!

~ I was angry by this point. How dare he! I did tell him about Cal. But I was so ashamed of why we broke up that I never did want to discuss it. It just hurt too bad. But then I remembered that my husband loves me and was what Cal could never be. So I told him. I didn't want to have sex with Cal.

Then he laughed which was inexcusable. I screamed at him for laughing, which of course made him laugh harder. I was starting to get worked up and almost stormed out when he caught me, "I'm glad that you didn't want to have sex with him." his voice full of mirth. I looked up at him, "And why is that?" "Because your mine." I gave him a coy smile. "Care to prove it?"

Now was that a normal day? No I do not believe so. Nothing about it. Not even my reason for wanting to break up with Cal. There was more to it than that, which I later told my husband about, but honestly, we are not normal.

~Signed **_Evelyn Carnahan O' Connell_**

~*~*~*~

Next is Rick's account of what happened on Monday. Now today actually sounded normal to me, but then again are our heros really normal? Hmmm.

Oh and if you happen to write a story and rate it R and it looks as if it hasn't posted, then please check your ratings at the top. I know that that was what got me in trouble the first time. Well with all my other stories. They couldn't tell me why Full of Grace would work on one computer, but not the other, but it is fixed now. :)

Please review. I love reviews, they make me smile. :) thank-you ~ Dylan.


	3. Day 1: Rick's Side

Chapter 2: 1st Day Rick's POV

~*~*~*~

Thank-you so much to MBooker. You rock girl. And so does your story! I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve. Buffelyn, thank-you for everything. :) Marcher, I agree with you I do not believe that Evelyn would use 'pain in the ass' but I think that she would think it. And that is how I am writing this, by the first thoughts that come to their minds. Still nitpicking is just fine with me. It helps me become a better writer. :)

To everyone else I hope that Rick, lives up to your standards.... 

~*~*~*~

Monday

Normal. I've said it before and I will say again. We're normal. Yes, we met under different circumstances than other people, but whenever people fall in love to them it isn't normal. Therefore its normal. You follow? 

We had a normal day today. I dropped her off at the museum and I took Alex to run errands for our next trip to Egypt. Around 11:30 I took Alex over to Jonathan's so he could say good-bye to his uncle before we left. He would hopefully get to stay with him before we left. I personally think it is wonderful that Jonathan and Alex have a special bond. It was always something I wanted when I was at the orphanage. Sure I have a small memory of my father, but that is all it is. A small memory.

As for my wife, I encourage no special bonds with anyone but me, Alex, and Jonathan. I don't mean she can't have friends, I just don't wish for them to be men. Especially her ex-fiancé. But I'm getting ahead of myself. So I thought that I would go to the museum and take my wife out to lunch. Well Carolyn informed me that Mrs. O' Connell had gone to lunch with someone, but she wasn't sure who it was, just a very good looking man. Well it wasn't me and I do get jealous. I can't help it. I know that my wife would never cheat, but I still don't like other men coming in on what I consider mine. And let me be perfectly clear, she is MINE. My wife, my best friend, my lover, my everything, and I do not appreciate other men thinking that they can take that away.

So Carolyn told me where they went and I went there as quickly as possible. As soon as I got there I saw him leaning into her and said something that made her laugh. Now my ire had been rising from the moment I went to the museum, but now it was going through the roof. I walked in making sure to look like I was in control of everything. But as soon as I walked to their table they got up and that was when Evelyn noticed me. As did the other guy. Who's shoulder's slumped. We looked at one another and sized the other up. I could very well kick his ass if I needed to.

We went out of the restaurant and Evie introduced us, "Rick this is Calvin, Cal, Clinton. Cal this is my husband Rick O' Connell." We shook hands, but I retained my grip around my wife. Making sure that he knew Evelyn was mine. It's just something men do. And yes I know how my wife feels about that. Most of the time. I also know that on occasion she gets a thrill out of it. However it would not be gentlemanly of me to go into detail on how I know that particular detail. Back to 'Cal'. I found out that he would like to join us on our dig. I think I growled. I think Evelyn said that we would discuss it later. I know what I'm voting for.

I was still angry. I knew about him and Evie's past. Before we got married Evelyn started to distance herself from me and I couldn't figure out why. I begged and begged for her to tell me, but she would blush and change the subject. She had told me a little of how she was engaged to the guy-next-door for about two weeks, but that it ended badly. So one night when she had pushed me away again I went out for a walk and ran into Jonathan. We went and got a drink and he explained to me that Evie had broken up with Cal because he kept pressuring her into having sex before marriage. I knew how reserved Evelyn had been so I knew what it must of cost her for him to do this and for her to end it. 

I didn't really want to know how Jonathan knew that fact, but I was grateful that I now knew what was bothering her. But here we are today so you know we got past it. Still, it bothered me that he came back into her life after all this time. And that in all this time she never once told me herself. So when we got home and put Alex to bed we had it out.

And as the fight dragged out she finally confessed why she dumped him which made me laugh. I guess because I forget on occasion how she was back then. My wife is one of the strongest people I know, but it didn't happen over night. Oh she was strong before, but now she has the confidence to back it up. I just imagined her kicking his ass and it suddenly became extremely funny. Needless to say that once we had it out, we made up. And as we all know the fighting is always worth the making-up.

Still, even though I have no idea what Cal wants I do not want him near us. Now can I convince my wife? I believe I can.

Signed **_Richard O' Connell_**

~*~*~*~*~

I'm with Rick. Very normal. But there is always tomorrow. And what exactly does Cal want? I'm not sure, but I really hope that it involves Rick kicking his ass. :) (Just a little idea) oooh or maybe Evie doing it as well? Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Oh and in case your wondering I will either have a new post tomorrow or Wed. but not both because Wed. June 12, is my B-Day! I am turning 21! Don Pablos (Mexican Food place) and a margarita here I come. :)

Please Review. Thank-you.


	4. Day 2: Rick's POV

Day 2: Rick's POV

~*~*~*~

Never argue with an idiot. They drag you down to their level, then beat you with experience.

~*~*~*~

Tuesday

I won for Monday. Jonathan picked and I won. It was a normal day. Granted we didn't know why Cal was there either, but when we started to talk about it Evelyn became upset so we had to stop. Speaking of my wife today was an interesting day. Guess who showed up. Of that is right, Calvin Clinton. There are many people that I have met that I don't like, but there is no one at this moment that makes me see red like this man. Not even Imohtep could compare to this guy. Yes I know he tried to kill Evelyn and use her body to resurrect Ank-su-namun, but come on the guy was in love. If the tables had been switched I might have tried to do the same thing.

Cal however has no such excuse. Just his name grates on my nerves. Evie had a big kick out of it. I told her just to laugh it up but to watch out. One wrong move and Cal's going to have to go to the doctor to get my boot out of his ass. And that is just one of the many things that I have been plotting. Even Alex has been helping me a little. My kid is smart I'll tell you that. Takes after me in that respect. (Owe! She just hit me.) Okay, his smarts come after his mother, but I helped make that kid so I'm in there somewhere. I would write what he wrote, but with her reading this I don't want him in trouble. He was only trying to help after all.

So how did this day go? Well take a seat. First I took Alex to school like I always do. This time Evelyn took the other car and went to the museum. I was to be there promptly at eleven to help with the unpacking of a new shipment. She wants it all sorted and cataloged before we leave. So I went and got her a coffee from the cafe that she loves and a bagel as well. When she gets going she forgets to eat so I normally bring her something. So I got there at 10:45 and was nicely rewarded with a kiss. A very nice kiss which I was enjoying immensely until I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned around and there HE was.

If looks could kill I would be in jail for overkill. I know that you know how I feel about him so I won't go into details the thoughts that were running through my mind. But then my wife started to rub my arm to get me to calm down and as always I did. She gave me that smile that makes me forget where we are... So he still wanted to go on the dig. Evelyn volunteered to show him around the museum, but I quickly reminded her that she had work to do and so I would do it. She gave me a weary look but let me go. I'll have to behave. Well to a point.

So we started on our tour. That's when events get a little different. First he wanted to see what artifacts that Evelyn had found. I showed him but told him I was there with her. Which he then tried to tell me that I must be there for muscle. And no I did not send him flying, but I did mutter. He just gave me a smirk. I snarled. But I didn't do anything physical to him. He then proceeded to ask when we got married. I told him. He then asked many personal questions that I refused to answer. Which made him seem a little angry. Good. Let him try something. I don't need much of an excuse.

We then met up with my wife. Where he proceeded to monopolize her. I of course would not stand for that. Not one bit. And Evie understood what was going on. In fact when we had just a moment to ourselves she told me that she was starting to feel uncomfortable about Cal. I smiled. Then she smacked me, but I smiled again when she turned around. Unfortunately at three that afternoon I had to go and pick Alex up. I wanted Evelyn to go, but she couldn't. As much as I was helping her I just did what she told me. And she didn't want to loose time because of Cal. So I went and picked Alex up and brought him back.

And well that's where things get interesting. At first I didn't see my wife or Cal for that matter which set off all of my alarms. But when I heard what sounded like beating I rushed to the noise. And there in all her glory was my wife. Of course she seemed to be beating a wooden crate with Cal laughing, but for a moment there I had a moment of pure joy. I thought one of my many fantasies had come to life. Oh well. I slowly entered in and helped her with the crate. "Where is Alex?" she asked. "Downstairs with Henry." I informed her and looked over to Cal who was giving me the evil eye. I smirked. Which I didn't know at the time wasn't the right thing to do. It seems that Cal had been 'patient' with us, but now he wasn't.

Confused? So was I. As I'm sure you have guessed or maybe not. HE pulled out a gun. He then shoved us into the crate and shut it close. Oh you think that was the end? It wasn't. He then proceeded to get a friend of his who was in the museum somewhere and had us put in one of the basement vaults. Which is where Tuesday ends. With us banging against the crate, making noise trying to get our son or anyone to notice that we are down here. Oh and in case you are wondering where I got the paper, I still had Alex's school stuff. Now if you're asking why on earth I didn't use it against the guy, well it's easy. He was too far away and if I attacked him he would have shot me and then where would we be? My guess probably here, but I don't know that Evie believes that seeing as how she is now giving me the evil eye.

I got a sneaking suspicion that my wife has won this round. And if things don't go my way she might get tomorrow as well. Until then, lights out. Well the candle that Evie had the forethought to have in here is dwindling down. 

Signed: _**Richard O' Connell**_

~*~*~*~*~

I love reviews. And I saw this one author summarize it like this. Reviews are like sex, it doesn't bother you until you aren't getting any. 

You guys are great. I am having a blast writing Rick, because I am so much like him when it comes to those that I love. Is that a bad thing? Shelby, I like the thought of Evie kicking Cal's butt.... could happen. Oh and I know it's been about 6 weeks, but thank-you guys for the Birthday wishes. :)

Thank-you, Dylan.


	5. Day 2: Evie's POV

Day 2: Evie's POV

~*~*~*~

My husband won for Monday. So what, if he would kindly remember that there are seven days in a week and not just one, it would reduce the size of his ego. My husband acts just like a child sometimes. I guess that's why I love him. I love him even more at this moment, because I know I won for today.

It started out normal, I will concede to that, but it hasn't ended normal. I had a new shipment in today that I wanted catalogued and put in it's proper place before we leave for the dig next week. Nothing un-normal about that, but Cal showed up. Honestly I don't think he understands that I do not like to be pestered. He showed up and at the wrong time too.

Rick showed up with coffee and a bagel (he can be extremely sweet when he wishes to be) and he was also fifteen minutes early. I gave him a reward which could have lasted a lot longer had it not been for my former fiancé. I might have said something to him too, but Rick was getting tense and I knew that if I didn't get him calmed down the ten plagues of Egypt would seem like a walk in the park compared to him.

I wanted to get those two separated as quickly as possible, but Rick stopped all of my efforts. Which made me nervous. I didn't want my museum ruined just because Cal was antagonizing him. I tried and protested, but unfortunately my husband used logic. I really hate it when he does that. It's like someone throwing your words back at you. It just grates on your nerves until... well until you calm down. So I went to the vault where the shipment was at and started getting everything ready to be moved.

I think I only calmed down once Rick AND Cal joined me. Rick hadn't killed him and that was a good thing. I swear the more time I spend with Cal the more I'm thankful I didn't marry him. Never mind the other stuff, but he wouldn't LEAVE me alone. Always asking questions, always making comments on my clothes, my hair, my career, my family, anything and everything. He was worse than Alex has ever been. Of course he would only make comments on my person when Rick was out of earshot which was good because like I've said I didn't want my museum destroyed.

At least he wasn't that stupid. Although one I'm sure could argue that point. Things were fine. My husband was behaving himself most wonderfully and Cal was behaving himself and things were going just fine. That was until Rick had to go and pick Alex up. I know he wanted me to go, but I just couldn't get away. It's not like Cal was all that threatening anyway. Well that is what I thought at the time. I should really know better by now. 

It was while Rick was gone that Cal's demeanor changed. Call it woman's intuition, but he was different. It wasn't something that I could explain or put my finger on what it was exactly. All I know was that something had changed. I chalked it to paranoia and went back to work, but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing and as much as I tried to ignore it I couldn't. It wasn't until I started taking all my frustration out on a poor crate. But honestly that thing wouldn't open and I just knew something was going to happen. It always does.

My husband came back. Granted he was suppose to, but he shouldn't have antagonized Cal. We always run into the bad guy and he just barges in head first without thinking. On the other side that is one of the reasons I love him so much. To say things went bad is an understatement. Somehow my husband forgot that he is bigger than Cal and we were overpowered by the nasty little man and are now stuck in the same crate! I'm really frustrated now and when we get out of here, I will prove to everyone how frustrated I am!

And we will get out. Alex is with Henry and I'm sure because our son takes after ME, he will eventually find us. If Cal doesn't get to him first... It is much easier dealing with things when you are angry. Not scared that for whatever reason someone might try and hurt your child. (I love my husband.) He always knows how to make it better. And even if he doesn't he at least tries something. Which could have been helpful a few minutes ago. Oh who cares. Like always we are stuck together and hopefully like always we will get out together.

At least I win for today!

Signed: **_Evelyn O' Connell_**

~*~*~*~

Thank-you to those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like Rick's POV because to tell you the truth he is a lot easier for me to write. Hopefully you liked Evelyn as well. Don't worry Day 3 is coming and somehow our heroes have to get out of this mess...

On some other notes I have changed the look of my Mummy page on my website. If any of you would like me to put your stories on my site I wouldn't mind. You can take a look at it and see what you think.

Also because I've been on a HUGE Ben Affleck kick I've been watching 'Pearl Harbor'. And well I've been writing fanfic for it. I have one on fanfiction.net entitled: 'Repeating' and I am writing a series as well if you are interested. It can all be seen at my site. :)

My website: www.commstat.com/legends.htm 

Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are wonderful and make me want to write more!

~Dylan.


	6. Day 3: Evie's POV

Day 3: Evie's POV

~*~*~*~

"I really really lick you. I mean like you." - Rafe McCawly in 'Pearl Harbor'

~*~*~*~

You wouldn't believe this, but my husband has the ability to turn a shade of red rarely seen on most humans. And not only does he have that ability, but he also possess the ability to rant and rave with the best of them. Curious? You wouldn't be if you heard him yelling and turn said color of red. Granted part of it was my fault for horrible timing, but I don't think I deserved ALL of the credit.

Okay I'm getting on with it. So we were stuck in a vault. And granted I was a little angry with him for allowing Cal to get us stuck in here. But honestly, in all that fray it is understandable that I would forget that the only way to lock this vault was if you had a key. Which was in my pocket. So we were stuck in a smelly vault without our son and Cal running loose for five hours. I felt bad enough as it was. 

I'm trying to get past this I am. So I was about to nod off to sleep when it hits me. We jump and run to the vault door to open it. Well apparently... I get the giggles every time I think about it... Cal was on his way in to get us. And well the vault door hit my husband square in the face. I know it hurt and I felt horrible for him, but you have to admit it was quite funny. 

Well as soon as Cal saw he hit Rick he had his friend, Dan, grab me. I bit the man. I don't appreciate being manhandled by anyone! Not even Rick. Of course when he 'manhandles' me it's different and slightly... not the point. My biting him made him howl out in pain and gave me the chance to hit him square in the face. Rick's lessons were paying off well. And when Cal saw what I did he became slightly nervous. He really shouldn't have worried about me though.

Because he was the one that hit my husband with a vault door. Which once Rick got his bearings straight slugged Cal. And then demanded to know where Alex was. I know I've told him a hundred times that you can't 'shoot' and ask questions after, but I let up this time because after all Cal got him. Since Cal was moaning on the floor and couldn't answer Rick turned to Dan. Dan was nice enough to answer his question.

Apparently my son was located in a crate in the east wing which is currently being renovated. I quickly went in search of Alex while Rick stayed behind and kept Cal and Dan company. I found my son seven minutes later asleep. That was good at least he didn't suffer too much. I picked him up and carried him back to where Rick was. My son can stay up for hours but when he is sleeping there is just no waking him.

Rick had me call the police which I did and they came and got Cal and Dan. It was past midnight at that point and that was when I pointed out the fact that I won for yesterday. I say it was bad timing because he was having his nose wrapped up and the doctor accidentally hit him. And then he started on his tirade which woke Alex and now we are finally driving back to the house.

~*~

Finally it is Wednesday evening. Not a normal day. We started it by coming home after being locked up by Cal. After that we all went to sleep in our own beds and didn't wake up until 8:00 that morning. Which of course made Alex late, but we let it go since our son had been tied up the evening before. Not that we would tell the school this. They would think we were unfit parents and that simply isn't true. We're just not your normal parents.

So we went back to the Museum to see what damage had been caused and found nothing seriously disturbed. It seems that in order for Cal to need the map as to where we were going he needed my help. Which was the reason he was coming to get us. Criminals and those of the insane nature should really learn that they will never win. They always get theirs in the end. I've proved this over and over. 

After all damage was assessed we gave our statement to the nice policeman and went back to finishing up what we had started yesterday. It was blissfully quiet and we only left for lunch once. Of course things were bound to happen when we left. They always do. Rick shouldn't be surprised. It seems something had happened at school with Alex. 

So we went to the school. Unfortunately they know us well. A little too well, Estella, the school secretary and I are good friends. So we took our normal place right outside the office and looked at the parents next to us. We've met many couples through our visits here. We nodded at them and they nodded nervously back. I hadn't seen them before so this must mean that Alex has made a new enemy.

Rick just put his arm around me and reassured me that we would not kill Alex and would try our best to get through to him. The same speech, but still made me feel better. Then Principal Flutie stuck his head out and beckoned us in. The other couple started to look very nervous, I wanted to calm them down, but there just wasn't time.

Now once we got inside I was surprised. Because Alex was there, but he didn't have that sheepish look on his face that he gets when he knows he's in trouble. And instead of a little boy next to him there was a little girl. Oh my! That was most certainly not normal. Now I was starting to get nervous. "Rick and Evelyn O' Connell I would like you to meet Sharon and Oliver Osborne." We looked at each other and shook hands. "Now I have called you in because it seems we were having a little difficulty. Sarah why don't you tell us what happened." he instructed the little girl. She stood up, she was about Alex's age, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was cute as she could be, and I had to wonder what Alex had done to her.

"Well, my friends and I were wondering what it was like to kiss a boy. And all of my other friends had already found one to kiss but me. So I saw Alex and asked him if I could kiss him..." she paused and so did my heart, "But he said no. And I didn't want to be the only girl who hadn't kissed someone and so I kissed him anyway. And that was when our teacher saw us." she explained. I didn't realize I had let out a breath until Rick gave me a look.

All I could think was thank God. It wasn't Alex's fault this time. I felt horrible for thinking so, but after so many times where he starts the fight it was nice for once that he didn't. Luckily we settled it with an apology and Sarah now has to help clean after school tomorrow.

See now what was normal about that? Nothing I tell you, nothing. However, like it was any big guess, Rick doesn't see it that way. 

Until tomorrow.

Signed: **_Evelyn O' Connell_**

~*~*~*~

So how was that? There was some action there, but this is Evelyn's POV. I'm a thinkin' that Rick's might have a little more oomph! to it. Guess we'll have to wait and see. :)

Thank-you all for the reviews! I love them so much!

~ Dylan.


	7. Day 3: Rick's POV

Day 3: Rick's POV

~*~*~*~

I love my wife. There is no other creature I love more than her. She is everything to me and I would move heaven and hell if I had to for her. End of story. As far as that goes. However this remarkable woman, whom I love, is going to be the death of me. I can forgive her forgetting that she had the key to get us out. I understand that. And I realize that when we walked out it wasn't her fault that Cal hit me with the door.

What I do blame her for is when she thought it was so damn funny! It hurt like hell and I didn't think it was funny. However it did give me the motivation to do what I'd been dreaming about since I found out about Cal. I slugged him and knocked him slightly unconscious. And then I turned to Dan. Who my wife had hit. I was proud at her at that moment. And demanded to know where my son was. He was kind enough to answer.

Evelyn went to get him and I stayed with Cal and Dan. I dared one of them to come after me. My nose was bleeding and I had a pounding headache. I was mad as hell and I don't think I would have thought twice about killing either of them. They were going to stay put until the police showed and then I would be pressing charges. However when Cal came to he just kept a look of defeat on his face which was just fine with me.

Once they took our statement I was tired and ready to get back home before I really did kill someone. And then just as the doctor was finishing wrapping my nose he hit it. And about that same time my wife had the GALL to tell me she won. I think I was turning shades of red. Either from pain or furry I wasn't sure and it didn't matter. The doctor quickly left and that smirk on Evelyn's face promptly fell. I gave her a piece of my mind. And once that was done I got in the car and her and Alex got in the car without uttering a word.

~*~

Normal bliss. That was today. We were a little hurried this morning because we over slept, but I wasn't too worried. It was very understandable. Still had to get Alex off to school. I feel sorry for my son on some days. His life isn't normal in the way that other people's lives are normal and I know that it makes it hard for him to have friends, but I don't know what else to do. I'm patient and I try to give him a fighting chance (all though his mother doesn't know about the actual fighting) when I can.

Everything at the Museum was fine. We found what Cal and Dan were trying to steal and put it all back. We finished what we were doing yesterday and even had time to go to lunch. It was after lunch that we got a call from the school. This is nothing new. I wasn't worried. I understand all about where Alex is coming from because I use to be the same way. When people were bullies I fought back. I don't want him to think that is a solution to everything so I am trying hard to get that through to him, but what father isn't proud when their son stands up against the bully?

We got there, Estella and her husband are doing well, and I believe that we will be going out to dinner together soon. Estella's husband is a captain in the Navy. We went to our chairs and sat and waited. Evelyn was starting to get a little edgy so I tried to settle her down. It wasn't like this was anything new. Except for the parents. Alex has been great in letting us get to know our community. I smiled at them and shook hands with the father. They both looked very nervous.

Finally Bob, Mr. Flutie, stuck his head out and let us come in. I saw Alex and he didn't look to be hurt or roughed up at all. I wondered what happened. Then I noticed the little girl next to him. Now that shocked me and slightly scared me. I mean we'd had the talk about the birds and the bees. Well to a point there was only so much I was going to explain, but I didn't think it would be a big issue for some time. Kid's taking after his old man. 

Can't let the wife know that (she tends to get jealous quickly when it comes to that), but I guess I'm going to have to sit down with Alex and have a more in-depth talk. May God have mercy on my soul. "Rick, Evelyn I would like you to meet Sharon and Oliver Osborne. Sharon and Oliver this is Rick and Evelyn O' Connell." I once again shook the man's hand and then we all sat back down. "Thank-you for coming in. I think we need to discuss a few things. Sarah why don't you explain what happened." The little girl looked at Alex, then to us, and then to her parents.

"Well, my friends and I were wondering what it was like to kiss a boy. And all of my other friends had already found one to kiss but me. So I saw Alex and asked him if I could kiss him..." I didn't expect this, "But he said no and I didn't want to be the only girl who had never kissed a boy so I kissed him anyway. And then that was when the teacher saw us." Evelyn let out a huge sigh of relief. I gave her a look. These poor parents next to us had a lot on their plate.

Sarah apologized to Alex and we left with him back home. He didn't say much but I knew that it was only going to be a little while before he had questions.

A nice normal evening. Evie lost for this day. And just because I knew I one I kissed her. And I continued to do so.....

Sweet normal bliss.

Signed: _**Rick O' Connell**_

~*~*~*~

Sorry it took so long to get this updated, but I haven't had a chance to write for nearly three weeks now. However with school... well it looks bleak, but I'm keeping hope alive.

Please review, you know I love it. And thank-you to all of you who already have!!!

~ Dylan.


End file.
